Наш фокстрот
by Lady Marius
Summary: Влюбится в собственного жениха? Возможно, для нее это станет открытием!


**Наш Фокстрот**

_Автор: Леди Мариус_

_Е-__mail__ автора: __l__-__marius__yandex__.__ru_

_Бета:__ fantasmagoria_

_Тип: гет_

_Пейринг: ББ/РЛ_

_Рейтинг: __PG-13_

_Жанр: романс__, PWP_

_Предупреждения: возможно, фик покажется немного флаффным_

_Дисклаймер: все права на героев принадлежат мадам Ро_

_Саммари: Влюбится в собственного жениха? Возможно, для нее это станет открытием!_

Беллатрикс услышала тихий шорох позади себя и обернулась. Он стоял всего в нескольких шагах от нее и не сводил с девушки своих шоколадно-карих глаз. Его тонкие губы тронула улыбка, а во взгляде появилась нежность. Царила тишина, и Белле совершенно не хотелось ее нарушать ненужными словами. А еще девушка понимала, что им не о чем говорить.

Они просто стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Рудольфус невольно залюбовался холодной красотой девушки – черные волосы волнами спадали на плечи, обрамляя овальное лицо и подчеркивая бледность кожи, резкие, но правильные черты были бесстрастными, словно маска, а большие черные глаза не выражали ничего, кроме ледяного высокомерия. Но, тем не менее, юношу совершенно не отталкивала холодность его будущей жены, скорей наоборот – она притягивала его, словно магнит. Всегда молчаливая, задумчивая и предельно вежливая, Беллатрикс покорила его еще на младших курсах школы. И Руди никогда не мог обуздать свою страсть к этой девушке. Едва завидев ее, он тут же становился тихим, спокойным и нежным. Но так же он знал, что, к сожалению, он не в силах растопить холодное сердце Беллатрикс Блэк.

Беллатрикс все продолжала смотреть на юношу, ее губы тронула улыбка. Она уже привыкла к таким взглядам Рудольфуса – ласковым и одновременно грустным. Только она не могла понять, чем же заслужила их, ведь предстоящая свадьба – идея их родителей и имеет лишь материальные цели. А Рудольфус.… В обществе других он мог быть грубым и даже жестоким, с ней же становился тихим и покладистым.

- Здравствуй, Руди, - девушка первой нарушила затянувшееся молчание, а потом медленно сделала шаг навстречу парню.

- Белла… - прошептал он, наслаждаясь звучанием этого имени.

Он взял руку девушки и легко коснулся ее губами. Ее кожа была мягкой, но в то же время и холодной. Беллатрикс вздрогнула.

- Ты замерзла? – прошептал Рудольфус.

- Нет, ни капли, - Беллатрикс попыталась заверить его, что все в порядке, и она не нуждается в его заботе. – Не стоит беспокоиться!

Какая гордячка! На улице только что прошел ливень и поднялся ветер, а оба окна комнаты были открыты и от этого в помещении создавался сквозняк. Руди посмотрел на окно, потом снова на Беллу и усмехнулся. Про себя Беллатрикс отметила, что, когда Руди улыбается, он становится очень привлекательным. Нет, Рудольфус никогда не относился к тем парням, за которыми толпами бегали девушки, но в нем определенно было что-то такое, что делало его необычным. И, когда Беллатрикс оставалась с Рудольфусом наедине, она удивлялась своим ощущениям. Нет, это никак не могла быть любовь, девушка отлично знала, в кого влюблена, и лишь те чувства давали ей силы и смысл жить.

Рудольфус вытащил из кармана брюк волшебную палочку, взмахнул ею, и одно из окон тут же закрылось, громко хлопнув рамой. Спустя еще секунду в камине заиграли яркие языки пламени, а около стен зажглось несколько свечей в замысловатых канделябрах. Теперь в помещении была таинственно-интимная обстановка, столь непривычная для Беллатрикс, что девушка с трудом сдержала вздох восхищения. Она повернулась к Руди, и изучающим взглядом посмотрела в его лицо. Пускай его губы все еще улыбались, но глаза были серьезными, как и прежде. Беллатрикс хотела спросить парня, не произошло ли с ним что, но… что-то заставляло ее просто стоять рядом с ним и молчать.

- Ты сегодня прекрасна, как никогда, Беллс, - тихо сказал Руди. Он не был мастером говорить комплименты, но главное же не сами слова, а их искренность, ведь так?

«Беллс» - при звучании своего имени мисс Блэк усмехнулась. Никто прежде не называл ее так… ласкательно. И это ей понравилось.

Рудольфус снова взмахнул палочкой, и вдруг зазвучала тихая и ритмичная музыка. Казалось, сам воздух состоит из этих прекрасных звуков. Белла удивленно вскинула брови, но, вместо того, чтобы ответить на ее немой вопрос, Рудольфус взял девушку за руку. Его прикосновение было теплым и на миг Белле показалось, что по ее телу прошла тысяча искр.

- Закрой глаза, Беллс, - прошептал Рудольфус.

- Зачем?

- Просто закрой… Сама все поймешь, - прошептал парень. – Пожалуйста!

Беллатрикс улыбнулась в ответ и послушно закрыла глаза. Она сама не понимала, почему так просто его послушалась. В его голосе было что-то, что действовало на нее гипнотически.

Сейчас, здесь – в этой полутемной комнате, Беллатрикс казалась ему еще красивее, чем обычно. И куда делась та железная леди, которая по собственному желанию вступила в ряды Пожирателей Смерти? Перед Руди стояла хрупкая девчонка с аристократично-бледной кожей и копной черных волос. И как только она смогла так просто отдать свою жизнь и душу Темному Лорду?

Рудольфус переплел ее пальцы со своими, вторую ее руку положил чуть ниже своего плеча. Девушка поддавалась каждому его движению, Руди же бережно сжал ее ладонь в своей. Не отпуская девушку от себя, он сделал несколько шагов назад, Беллатрикс рефлекторно ступила за ним. Еще несколько шагов в сторону, потом поворот, шаг вперед. Белла приоткрыла глаза и украдкой заглянула в лицо Руди.

- Что это, Руди? – прошептала она.

- Это фокстрот, дорогая, - ответил он. – Всего лишь танец.

Беллатрикс промолчала, не отстраняясь от юноши. Он продолжал вести, а Белла лишь копировала каждое его движение, поддаваясь его телу и ритму музыки.

Руди удивлялся, как легко и пластично двигается девушка, как ее изящные ножки повторяют шаги, а лицо расплывается в довольной улыбке. Для Беллы же это было чем-то вроде игры, но эта игра ей нравилась. Беллатрикс не могла даже предположить, что Рудольфус может быть столь нежным, да еще умеет танцевать фокстрот! Девушка всматривалась в его лицо, в каждую его черточку, стараясь запомнить как можно детальнее. Его сильные руки нежно коснулись ее спины. Беллатрикс невольно вздрогнула, а спустя мгновение Руди так сильно прижал ее к себе, что между их телами оставалось всего несколько сантиметров. Беллатрикс догадывалась, что это противоречит правилам танца, но, не сопротивлялась. Она знала, что было бы логичнее прекратить весь этот «цирк», но… она не хотела.

Все было так непривычно… Находится в объятиях парня, с которым знакома большую часть жизни и который воспринимался ею лишь как приятель, за которого она против своей воли выходила замуж и который уже несколько лет подряд провожал Беллу печальным взглядом, а ей было на это плевать. У нее был ее господин, и она собиралась посвятить всю свою жизнь ему, и поэтому почти не обращала внимания на других представителей противоположного пола. А вот сейчас ей было так легко находиться рядом с Рудольфусом! Он был ни капли не похож на грубого и бесцеремонного Лорда с его извращенными идеями.

А что Белла могла знать о жизни? Ей было всего восемнадцать лет, она лишь год назад окончила Хогвартс и так мало видела… И, скорей всего, она даже и не знала, что в мире есть нежность, ласка и простое человеческое счастье. И, когда Рудольфус смотрел на Беллу, ему так хотелось, чтобы у нее все было хорошо, чтобы ее не касались печали и тревоги. Но он отлично понимал, что человек, связавший свою жизнь с Темным Лордом Волдемортом, так жить уже не сможет никогда. Но Руди знал: что бы ни происходило, его место – рядом с Беллатрикс.

Девушка смотрела в его глаза и улыбалась. Вскоре они остановились и теперь просто стояли посреди комнаты и, не отходя друг от друга. Руди бережно держал ее за талию, а девушка и не собиралась отстраняться. Из стен все еще лилась музыка, а Белле так не хотелось, чтобы она смолкала…

Рудольфус поднял руку и провел большим пальцем по щеке девушки. Что-то ему подсказывало, что она вовсе не против его прикосновений. Руди не мог налюбоваться ее лицом, ему вдруг так захотелось коснуться ее губ…

Он так и сделал. Беллатрикс оставалась неподвижной, а глаза ее были широко открыты.

Почувствовав легкое прикосновение его губ, Беллатрикс немного удивилась. Они были мягкими и теплыми, а когда Руди отстранился, Беллатрикс приникла к парню сама, уткнувшись носом в его шею: Руди был выше ее на голову. Почти не отдавая отчета своим действиям, девушка сомкнула руки на его шее. Ей просто хотелось быть как можно ближе к нему. Хотя бы на несколько минут, хотя бы на один танец. Ведь потом все так или иначе исчезнет, а этот прекрасный миг развеется, словно его никогда прежде и не было.

Рудольфус нежно коснулся руками шелковистых волос девушки. Он чувствовал, как сильно стучит ее сердце. Ее дыхание обжигало ему шею, по телу пробежала легкая дрожь. Девушка подняла голову и легко коснулась его подбородка, а потом нашла губы.

Она почувствовала на его лице едва заметную щетину, но ей это даже понравилось. Рудольфус провел языком по ее губам, нежно прижимая Беллатрикс к себе.

- Беллс, - пошептал Рудольфус, не отстраняясь от ее лица.

Девушка ничего ему не сказала. Она прикрыла глаза, и он почувствовал, как ее длинные ресницы коснулись его щеки. Больше не в силах себя сдерживать, Рудольфус стал жадно целовать ее губы, проникнув языком в ее рот, сжав руками ее плечи. Казалось, поначалу девушка была поражена его действиями. Потом же, спустя несколько мгновений, ответила на его поцелуй, лишая парня возможности здраво мыслить. Ее губы были сладкими на вкус, они пьянили, заставляя желать девушку еще сильнее, чем обычно. Ее тонкие руки легко коснулись его спины, Руди невольно вздрогнул.

Беллатрикс с трудом понимала, что делает. У нее почему-то кружилась голова и бешено билось сердце. Губы Рудольфуса были на удивление мягкими, они немного отстранились от ее губ и принялись целовать ее щеки и скулы, стали спускаться к шее. От этого девушку бросило в жар, она еще плотнее прижалась к Рудольфусу. Ее руки проникли под его рубашку, прикоснувшись к гладкой коже. Белла улыбнулась и немного отстранилась от Рудольфуса, всматриваясь в черты его лица. Какой же он все-таки симпатичный! Темные волосы едва доставали до плеч, смуглая кожа, шоколадно-карие глаза, тонкие губы, ровный нос. И почему она прежде никогда не обращала на него внимания? Он всегда был так рядом, а она была такой глупой…

Ничего не сказав, Белла просто обняла его. И она испытывала не только желание, а еще, что-то значительно большее…

Руди прижал ее к себе, снова поцеловал в губы, а Белла тут же ответила на поцелуй. Он улыбался, едва коснувшись, провел руками по ее талии. А девушка впервые в жизни потеряла голову, и отдалась его страсти. Рудольфус хотел Беллу каждой клеточкой своего тела. Он покрывал поцелуями ее лицо и шею, спускался все ниже.

Потом он поднял ее на руки, она обхватила его шею, не отрываясь от губ. Юноша опустил Беллатрикс на ближайший диванчик. Стянул с нее легкое платье, а девушка расстегивала пуговицы его рубашки. Она обхватила его тело руками и ногами, отвечала на каждую ласку. Их тела тесно переплелись, губы слились в головокружительном поцелуе, который, казалось, никогда не закончится. Руди понимал, что, возможно, это случайность, что через миг все может исчезнуть и от этой мысли еще сильнее впивался в губы Беллатрикс, пытаясь как можно больше ими насладиться. Это все было таким необычным… Он никогда не испытывал подобного ни с одной другой девушкой.

Белла старалась ни о чем не думать, совершенно забыть о здравом смысле. А зачем он нужен? Ведь еще два месяца – и она станет его женой... Прежде она даже и не представляла, как такое вообще возможно, а сейчас понимала, что, скорей всего, этот человек и есть самая достойная кандидатура. Он казался ей таким необычным! Все, что он сейчас делал, было для нее новым, совершенно не таким, как с Темным Лордом. Ей казалось, что сейчас она где-то в облаках, и что никогда в жизни не сможет с них упасть. К ней никто никогда не относился так ласково и бережно, как Рудольфус.

Она прижималась к нему, боясь, что вмиг все может исчезнуть, что это только иллюзия, сотворенная ее воображением. А он покрывал ласками ее тело, и девушка была готова закричать. Их тела стали единым целым, губы сплетались в жарком поцелуе. На несколько секунд молодые люди отрывались друг от друга, смотрели затуманенными голодными глазами и снова целовались, целовались. до умопомрачения. Он хотели друг другу столько сказать, но слова вдруг куда-то исчезли. Вместо слов говорили губы и руки, ласки и поцелуи…

***

«Неужели это произошло со мной?...» - подумала Беллатрикс.

Она лежала на диване, прикрыв наготу лишь шелковой накидкой. Рядом с ней сидел темноволосый юноша и нежно перебирал пряди ее волос. Белла прижималась к нему, обняв его и положив голову на плечо. В комнате все еще играла музыка, а у окна догорала последняя свеча. Девушка немного приподняла голову, и посмотрела в глаза парню. Он улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки ей стало так тепло на душе…

- Что… что это было, Руди?.. – хриплым голосом спросила она.

Парень провел пальцем по ее щеке, не переставая улыбаться.

- Это был наш фокстрот, дорогая, - прошептал он ей на ухо.

- Наш… - эхом отозвалась девушка.

- Да, наш…

Беллатрикс вздохнула, а юноша наклонился и на секунду коснулся ее губ.

- Знаешь, Руди… А мне понравился наш фокстрот, - прошептала она ему на ухо. – Очень.

- Осталось всего лишь два месяца, Беллс, и тогда… Тогда мы сможем танцевать столько, сколько захотим.

Девушка взглянула на Рудольфуса. Его глаза смотрели на нее так искренне! И почему-то она ему поверила… Поверила в то, что эти два месяца пролетят и все случится именно так, как он обещает – они будут танцевать вместе еще не один раз, и все эти танцы Белла будет чувствовать себя по-настоящему любимой и желанной, чего у нее не было никогда прежде. Он всегда будет рядом с ней и стерпит ради нее все, что только будет на его пути. Возможно, для нее это лишь временное умопомрачение, но он… Он всегда останется рядом с его любимой, что бы ни случилось… А сейчас оставалось лишь ждать. Ведь два месяца - это так мало…


End file.
